Candor or Dauntless
by Pastel goth panda
Summary: No war has happened and now Tris and co. Go to play truth or dare, rated Teen cause it's Divergent, please review and give me dares, you will become a side character for the time of your dare or truth
1. Chapter 1

**WAR NEVER HAPPENED PLEASE R&R AND GIVE SUDDJEST FOR DARES**

Eric:OK EVERYONE TO THE PIT, WE R HAVING A CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS GAME

Tris:do I have to go?

Tobias:Yes,now let's go *grabs tris' arm*

Tris:Four...*evil glare*

Tobias:Oh god! *lets go*

Peter:You let the stiff go?! Coward.

Christina:well your scared of the stiff,so ha

Peter:*evil glare* WHAT did you say?!

Will:Stop, we're going to be late, let's go.

Marlene: Tee hee

Uriah: Will, you just saved having a brawl in the pit, GG

~In da PIT~

Eric and Zeke:OK HERE ARE THE RULES:if you choose a dauntless, you do a dare. If you do a Candor , the Candorer(lol) asked the 'Victim' a question, if you don't take off a peice of clothing(shoes and socks don't count). We also take requests from reveiwers *hint hint wink wink*

Lynn:who is 'reviewer'?

Eric:No one...:)

Max:ok let's start.

Eric:I'll start, Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?

Zeke:truth

Uriah:PANSY—

Everyone:YOUR NOT GUNNA BRING THAT BACK!

Eric:anyways, who do you like?

Zeke:um... Shauna...*blush*

Shauna:*blush*

Zeke:O-ok... Um... Four, Candor or Dauntless?

Tobias:Dauntless

Uriah:pans— oh...

Zeke: Uriah, shut up. Four, say 'in my pants' after every sentence.

Tobias:... Fine... In my pants

Everyone:LOL

Tobias: Trissy-poo, Candor or Dauntless? In my pants

Tris:Dauntless? But not in your pants.

Tobias: kiss me... In my pants :'(

Tris:Eww... No *takes off jacket*

Tobias: Not in that way... In my pants

Tris: Peter, truth or dare

Peter: Dauntless, what can a Stiff do to me.

Tris: sing Girlfriend in front of the Chasm in your underwear, and that, is what a Stiff can do to you

Peter:*sings girlfriend in underwear* damn you Eric

Everyone in Dauntless:HAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA

Peter:*evil glare* Eric, Candor or Dauntless

Eric:mmm... I don't trust you... Candor

Uriah:PFFFF, PANSY-CAKE

Everyone in the world:UUGGGHHH

Peter:List your most embarrassing fear

Eric:*mummbles something*

Peter:what was that?

Eric:I'm afraid of Jeanine...

Everyone:aren't we all.

Eric: Christina, truth or dare

Christina: I don't trust you...*takes off skirt*

Will:*staire*l

Tobias:where are you stairing, in my pants.

Will:No-ones looking in your pants

Christina: Lynn, truth or dare

Lynn: I AM THOU PANSYCAKE, THOU CHOOSE TRUTH

Uriah:PANSY C—

Lynn:*grabs neck* if you dare!

Me:And we will be back after the break

everyone:who the hell...

Me:PLEASE R&R WHILE WE DELIVER URIAH TO DA INFIRMERY BUH-BYE


	2. Chapter 2

AMe:And we are back...

Uriah:me...2...

Christina: anyhow, Lynn, what are your opinions on everyone

Lynn:Tris is nice, Four is scary, Eric is cute, Marlene is awesome, Uriah is a playboy, Zeke is weird,Will is protective, Chris is Fashiony and Shauna is Rude.

Everybody:Ok..then *looks at Eric*

Eric:*poker face*

Lynn:Christina, Candor or Dauntless?

Christina:D-D-D-D-D-Dauntless D-D-D-Double kill

Everyone:THAT IS GOING GET OLD

Lynn:7 minutes in heaven with your little sweet heart Will.

Christina:*drags will*

-7 min. Later-

Everyone:what happended?!

Chris&Will:nothinghappenednoneofyourbuisness*blush*

Girls except Tris:*giggle*

Christina:Urm...Uriah, truth or dare?

Uriah:Dauntless, DDDUUUHH

Christina:someone take away his Dauntless Cake, someone tie him up.

Everybody except Eric:*starts taking away his cake* that is a lot of cake O-O

Eric:*ties Uriah up*

Uriah:why is is always me?!

Me:Because I can, :D and it's fun to see you suffer

Everybody:wow Pastel-chan your harsh

*after dare*

Uriah:*crying* Four truth or dare

Tobias:Truth in my pants

Uriah:what,who,when,how,why are you?

Tobias:I'm A human, I'm Four, Right now it is 1:02, I'm not to bad,and I am here because Eric told me to come.

Everyone:*clap*

Tobias:Err... Mar truth or dare

Marlene:Truth

Uriah:*silent*

Tobias:I'm very proud of you Uriah ,and Mar, tell us your deepest secret

Marlene:*Takes on pants*no thanks

Peter:what do you have to hide,hm?

Marlene:Maybe if you SHUT UP Peter I won't kill you, anyways Peter truth or dare

Peter:... Dare-I MEAN TRUTH IM CHOOSING TRUTH

Marlene:Tsk,Tsk,tsk Peter you should watch your words, I dare you to call Tris' brother and tell him you got her Pregnant

Peter:Tris, his phone number?

Tris:***-***-****

Peter:*dials in number*

Celeb:hello, this is Celeb Proir speaking how can I help you

Peter:I-uh am Peter from Uh-Dauntless I-uh maybe could have gotten your sister-uh pregnant-uh

Celeb:WHAT WHERE ARE YOU WHO ARE WHY I WILL KILL YOU YOU ARE TOO YOUNG WHY WOULD YOU I WILL KILL YOU!

Peter:We are in the pit

Celeb:THANK YOU NOW IF YOU WOULD EXSUZ ME

Tris:what have I gotten in to*wraps arms around legs*

Tobias:shh it's ok I'll protect you shhh *pats back*

Celeb:BEATRIS PROIR WHOS THE ONE WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT

Tris:I'm not—

Everyone except Tris,Tobias and Peter:*points at Peter*

Celeb:COME HERE YOU—

Tobias:He didn't get her pregnant I di uh..I MEAN SHES NOT—

Celeb:YOU GOT MY SISTER—

Tris:IM NOT PREGNANT FOR GOD SAKE WE ARE PLAYING TRUTH OR FLIPING DARE

Celeb:oh... Can I play?

Eric: yes, I shall inform Jeanine Matthews

Peter: Hey, truth or dare Celeb?

Celeb:hm... Dare

Peter:Call over your crush :)

Celeb:ok,*dials in number*

?:hello?, how can I help you?

Celeb:come over to the Dauntless compound please

?:ok I'll be right over, have a nice day.

Peter:who was the stiff?

Celeb:Susan Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Max:sigh, Eric, even though I'm not playing. We have to send the Erudite and the Abngation back soon. I'm going to inform there leaders and they will be gone after this chapter.

Everybody except leaders: Your acting as if this is a fanfic/book!

Me:Tsk,tsk,tsk, the fourth wall almost ceases to exist

Susan: Hello. How is everybody, hello Tris, Celeb

Celeb&Tris: Hey, Susan

Everyone else: hey, stiff

Susan: May I ask what are you doing?

Eric:we're playing truth or dare, would you like to play?*explans rules*

Susan:Sure, thank you

Celeb: Susan, truth or dare?

Susan:Truth please

Marlene:*whispers something into celebs ear*

Celeb: tell us the most un-Abnagtion thing you've done

Susan: One day, I felt like I was going to the bathroom , I troubled my teacher his teaching time and asked him to go to the bathroom. *blush* I know I'm terrible.

Everyone:... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAJAHJAHAJAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHA

Susan:*blush* uh.. Shuana was it? Truth or dare

Shuana: Dare

Susan: I-um dare you to eat the last muffin, I passed though there and there is only one left!

Will: really? That's it?!

Susan: Oh, and if there is some one already there... Take it from them:)

Shauna: is that all? Ok brb

~at food place~

Shauna:shoot there is someone there

Tori: Hey this is my muffin,MINE.

Shauna: let's see about that...

(Paragraph format mode for this part)  
Shauna grabbed Tori's neck and tossed her to the ground.

Tori winced as Shauna elbowed her on the back and slammed her to the wall, each hand on her shoulders the front of her head slammed on the wall

Tori dropped the muffin and Shauna caught it and ate it, Tori at her feet.  
A crowd of people have grathered with there mouth in a O shape.

(Back to normal)

Susan:Oh my goodness, this is my fault is she ok?

Everyone except Susan and shauna:YOU BEAT TORI UP, BECAUSE OF A MUFFIN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Shauna:*sigh* let's get her to the infirmary

-at infirmary-

Secretary:Hmm... Welcome to Dauntless infirmary how can I help you?

Tobias: Shauna beat Tori up... In my pants

Uriah:OF ALL TIMES YOU BRING IT UP NOW AFTER MISSING IT FOR 6-ISH TURNS?!

Tris: he didn't mean the 'in my pants' part

Secretary: what happened and when?

Shauna:... I beat her up because I wanted a muffin, this was five minutes ago.

Secretary:...

-back at the pit-

Shauna:Ok Christina, Candor or Dauntless

Christina: hmm... I choose my own faction

Eric:FACTION BEFORE FLIPING BLOOD CHIRSTINA

Chirstina:god, Eric it's just a game.

Shauna:To you ever think of dying your hair neon pink?

Christina: All the time my friend...All the time.

Everyone:...

Christina:ANYWAYS, Will truth or dare?

Will:Dauntless, Christina I am a Dauntless you know that

Christina:Will,stop spazzing out will,I dare you

Will:HELL NO,*takes shirt off*

Tris:If you could just shut up—

Tobias: ah,ah,ah Tris, no fighting.

Tris: Who said I was gunna-

Celeb:Ugh, Shut up all of you

Susan: You guys continue without me, I have to go. Have a nice day

Me:And we will see you next R&R


End file.
